Just How Much Can Rin Get Away With?
by Pheonix Lake
Summary: When Rin gets a devious little idea in her head, just where will it lead her during her travelling with her handsome lord?


Pheonix: Only planning on having this as a one shot, I got the idea for it last night and just had to jot it down! XD Should be fuuun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I only own my own creations, which probably won't appear in this fan fiction.

Warning: May be extreme laughter rating, or not, also might have a bit of fluff in it. Oh hell, just read it. :)

Eighteen year old Rin admired her lord from her perch on Ah-Un's back, the path full of wild flowers and meadows of butterflies going unnoticed.

Oh yes, his hair was much better than those trivial things. Her fingers longed to wrap themselves in the long silver strands, even to tug on them playfully. But for fear of Sesshoumaru's reaction, she was still, not daring to do such things.

But really, just how much could she get away with? She knew she would be able to grasp his hand and not be rebuked or denied, neither. She could get away with 'accidentally' plowing into him when he stopped. She could list off the names of random flowers until her throat was sore, without him asking her to stop; but what else? Sing songs until she dropped dead from lack of air, (well not drop dead, if she did that he might have a heart attack…) Oh my! She grinned, a rather devilish grin for her usual smile was so perky, and heard Jaken's confused grunt. Even the imp had noticed the change in facial expression.

Rin waited until she was hardly able to breath for lack of water, ignoring the countless streams they traveled by in Sesshoumaru's search for god knows what, walked until her feet were no doubt blistered from the exertion, until her muscles ached, ignoring Ah-Un's welcoming nudges on her shoulder, a silent question of whether or not she wanted a ride.

All of this took a rather long time, as she was pretty much used to traveling as such now, but finally she was ready to faint, to 'drop dead'.

With a grunt, she allowed her balance to fail, sending her to the ground rather effectively and quickly. She landed with a little put of dust, groaning rather convincingly as she clutched her stomach and head in each hand, moaning in a hoarse voice.

His heart skipped a beat. Thump-flat line-thumpthumpthump-thump etc. Whirling around, his golden eyes zoomed in on her, and he strode quickly to her side. Sweat was trickling down her face, her stomach looked even thinner than usual, and she was moaning in pain.

"Rin, what is wrong?" His voice, his tone, was level, but his heart had escaped him, running as fast as it possibly could, eyes narrowed slightly.

Rin fought the urge to grin, keeping her face straight. Yes, she really felt like crap now, but she was supposed to, she had done it herself. She heard the tone of worry that Sesshoumaru didn't know his voice currently held; she was so used to hearing the monotone that any difference in degree was immediately given its emotional name.

She listened as Sesshoumaru instructed the shocked Jaken to make camp, that worried note still present in his beautiful voice. She groaned, reaching towards his voice without opening her eyes, acting as if it took too much effort to open the lids. His hand grasped hers suddenly, pulling her body up to crush against his as he maneuvered her so that he could carry her properly. She did not snuggle into his chest and make herself comfortable as she usually would have done; she was in 'pain' here.

He laid her down, her top half leaning against Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru commanding the dragon to move his head away from Rin so that the taiyoukai could inspect her.

One thing that Rin did not expect was her passing out. Maybe she had over done it, maybe she was a bit too comfy and maybe his worry was a bit too charming, but she was asleep in no time, though no dreams came.

She had robbed her body of the vital energy it needed, and once she woke up, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing in front of her, looking down on her with an almost quizzical expression. His façade quickly changed into that stony expression.

"You blacked out." She raised her eyebrows, but said nothing, almost instantly remembering her little game, but a little surprised that it had taken her this far.

She motioned with a 'weak' hand for him to bring his face closer, making lip movements as if trying to speak. Obligingly, he leaned down, and she reached up, instantly grabbing a lock of silver hair and tugging on it. He blinked, slightly taken aback, and said, "What."

She tugged again, insistently, as if her tugging on his scalp was supposed to get the message across, and a slightly bewildered tint filled his golden eyes. She was victorious! He was so confused that he knelt on his knees, Sesshoumaru not noticing that like that he was straddling her. She blushed, her grip loosening on his hair. Well, that was CERTAINLY not something that she had planned on!

"Flowers…" She gasped, sniffing delicately at the air. Was that his hair? Eyes widening in wonder, Rin took the lock of hair that she held and sniffed. His hair smelled like roses… Happily she began to braid it, something she had always done with flowers.

"Rin, we need to get you drinking water and eating, not braiding." He finally seemed to pull himself into his stoic manners, and gently tugged his half braided hair from her nimble fingers, running a finger down the middle to straighten it out once more. Rin gave a pout, but nodded, grasping his now free hand and using it to pull herself up. She grinned when she knew that he couldn't see her face, as she looked away from him and into the woods, looking for a field, or a stream. His hand was limp in her grasp, but his eyes had narrowed. Her grip was strong, not weak as he was expecting.

But he said nothing as she led him through a string of old meadows, no longer holding horses, but formerly must have been holding them. The smell was stale, but they had been here at one point. She stopped in a field, one currently occupied by all sorts of crops, and letting go of his hand, picked a large water melon. Remembering that she was supposed to be lacking in strength, she looked to Sesshoumaru, a silent plead of help in her brown eyes. He nodded, looking at her for a moment longer before picking up the melon she had selected and turning, leaving the field to return to camp. Rin walked as swiftly as a 'weak' person can to catch up, grabbing his haori (If I remember that correctly, that's what his shirt is :)).

Back at camp, she ate the watermelon quietly, no longer dehydrated for its juice. She leaned back against Ah-Un, looking to Sesshoumaru, who was observing her from his place against a tree trunk. He had been watching her for a while, eyes revealing nothing of his thoughts. She grinned, and said, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He nodded slightly. "Take better care of yourself in the future, Rin, we cannot afford to suffer so many delays."

She nodded humbly, and got up, skipping away and humming a merry tune from her childhood.

Pheonix: Okay, it was supposed to be longer, but I may do this in chapter sequences. Also, when you review, give me funny ideas! But I'm not doing Sesshy out of character too much. Rin, hell, make her bipolar, she can be happy as hell, sad, devious, you name it. Just not cold. Haha.

Sesshoumaru: This is so pointless.

Pheonix: SHUSH. head gets cut off

Saramaru: Due to bodily malfunctions, Pheonix won't be updating this story until she gets three reviews for it, at least one of them with a funny idea :)


End file.
